Captured
by m0m0-hImE
Summary: Haruno Sakura is acting more and more like a boy as time passed by. This matter worries Sakura's mother, Haruno Ayame, very much. As a solution regarding the matter, she seeks help from a certain family friend, namely, Uchiha Sasuke. SASUSAKU


**Captured**

**SUMMARY:** Haruno Sakura is acting more and more like a boy as time passed by. This matter worries Sakura's mother, Haruno Ayame, very much. As a solution regarding the matter, she seeks help from a certain family friend, namely, Uchiha Sasuke. **SASUSAKU**

* * *

**||-Chapter 1-||**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

Breaking the silence, a loud ring echoed around inside the room. The sleeping occupant of the room shifted under the sheets. An arm emerged from under the sheets and searched for the noisy alarm clock that was placed on the low furniture with drawers beside the bed. When she finally found the annoying alarm clock, she grasped it firmly and threw it across the room, creating a loud thud and breaking sound. The still-lying occupant sighed and relief and buried itself deeper unto the sheets to resume its interrupted sleep. A few minutes later, incoming footsteps can be heard outside the room, yet, the occupant of the room paid no heed to it. The footsteps stopped just outside the room and then the door bursts open, revealing a young-looking woman in 40s with a long pink hair.

"Sakura! Wake up now and eat your breakfast!" the woman yelled as she approached the bed. Just then a girl with short pink hair emerged from the covers and sat up lazily, looking disheveled.

"Mom… It's too early… I don't even have school today…" Sakura said sleepily and then yawned. The eyes of the said person, Haruno Ayame, twitched.

"For your information, young lady, it was already past 8 o'clock. And look at yourself! Geez Sakura, you're already a 17-year old girl! Act like one!" Ayame lectured.

_"Ugh, here we go again…"_ Sakura thought. "Yeah, yeah…" She said in a bored tone.

"Only one yes is enough!" Ayame corrected. Sakura groaned at this.

"Yes, Mom." Sakura said.

"Good." Ayame smiled sweetly at her daughter as if nothing happened. "Now prepare yourself then go down to the kitchen and eat your breakfast. " With that said, Sakura's mother step out of her room and went back downstairs.

_"Geez… So much for this morning…"_ Sakura thought as she yawned again and glanced to her desk at the corner of her room. She stared blankly at the table calendar that was situated at the top of her desk. Suddenly, she screamed when she realized what the day was.

"Oh my God… Oh my freaking God! I have to meet Naruto and the others on the soccer field at exactly 9 o'clock! We're supposed to play soccer today! ARGH!" Sakura yelled as she frantically scrambled off the bed, not bothering to fix it. She immediately ran inside her bathroom and took a bath.

* * *

"I wonder what does the commotion upstairs was about." Ayame pondered as she looked towards the direction going to upstairs. "Geez, I can't believe the way she behaves..." Then she turned to look towards her brown-haired husband, Haruno Ryosuke, sitting comfortably while sipping his coffee. "You didn't seem to worry at all!" Ayame cried at her husband. Her husband sighed.

"Just let her be. She's turning eighteen in a few months anyway. Sooner or later she's going to make her own decisions herself. So, let her do whatever she wants if it makes her happy." Ryosuke stated.

"What? Just like that?" Ayame was shocked at her husband statement. "Are you even about aware what was happening to her? She's acting more and more boyish as days passed by! It shouldn't be happening… She's our daughter! Our one and only DAUGHTER!" Ayame insisted as she emphasized the word _daughter_. Ryosuke sighed again. _"Oh joy… Here I am again… Dealing with my wife that was hysterical about our daughter yet again."_

"You know—" But before Ryosuke could voice out what he want to say, his wife cut him off.

"I will definitely make a plan!" Ayame declared as she made a fist.

"You know, our daughter will hate you for that."Ryosuke said.

"I don't care! It's for her own good anyway!" Ayame insisted once again. Suddenly, Sakura came down running, all dressed. She was wearing baggy white t-shirt, green trousers that ended above her knee and a red cap on the top of her head. She snatched a slice of butter-toasted bread that was placed on a plate on her way towards the door. She bit it to keep it from falling as she puts her white sneakers on.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Ayame asked inquiringly.

"Ow'm owing—"

"Don't talk when you have that freaking bread in your mouth! If you can't eat it up yet, at least remove it before you speak!" Ayame lectured. Sakura just rolled her eyes and decided to eat the bread quickly.

"I'm going to the soccer field to meet Naruto and the others. We're supposed to play soccer today." She answered back. As soon as she finished putting her sneakers on, she bid goodbye to her parents. "Bye Mom, Dad! I'll be back at noon!" Sakura said as she opened the door.

"Hey! Eat your—" She didn't got a chance to finish her sentence because Sakura had already sprinted out of their house. Ayame sighed. "She will be the death of me."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards her friends that was probably waiting for her come.

"Sakura-chan!" the hyperactive buy with a spiky blond hair, Uzumaki Naruto, greeted her. He was about to make his way to her when someone blocked him.

"You were 15 minutes late, Sakura…" the brown-haired guy, Inuzuka Kiba, said.

"Yeah, yeah… Sorry. I didn't notice the time earlier." Sakura replied. "So shall we start then? I'm so excited now!"

"Heh, you act as if it's your first time to play." Kiba teased as he gave her a slapped on her back.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Sakura growled as he tried to hit him with her kicks and punches.

"Hey now, you two. We came here to play soccer not to do karate!" Ten-Ten interrupted but the two paid no heed to her. She sighed in defeat. _"Ugh, I can't really handle those two. Especially Sasuke and Sakura..They're soooo goddamn annoying whenever they bicker. I'm glad Sasuke wasn't here today."_ Ten-Ten thought.

"Oh! It's… SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto called over the tall and undeniably handsome black-haired guy walking casually on the road near the field. Upon hearing his name, Kiba and Sakura stopped their fight and jerked their heads towards Sasuke's direction.

"_Speaking of the devil."_ Ten-Ten thought sarcastically. _"Here it is… Three…Two…One…"_

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled as he immediately sprinted towards Sasuke. Sasuke just ignored them and continued to walk. "Hey Sasuke!" Sakura called once again but still no response. A vein popped on Sakura's head. She took off her white sneakers and threw it off towards Sasuke's direction, aiming his head. However, Sasuke just tilted his head to the side, avoiding the flying sneakers. Sasuke stopped from his tracks and turned around to look at Sakura.

"You're so annoying." Sasuke said as he glared at her. Sakura glared back at him.

"Look who's talking… We've been calling for you freakishly loud! Are you deaf? Or your oh-so-big Uchiha pride clogged into your ears?" Sakura said with the hint of sarcasm. Sasuke glared daggers at her.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, making Sakura pissed. _"ARGHHH! Here we go again with his oh-so-popular grunts!"_

"Hey you, Uchiha Sasuke. I challenge you to a one-on-one soccer match!" Sakura declared as he pointed at him.

"Heh." Sasuke smirked. "Do you think I'll accept that _little_ challenge from an annoying _little_ girl like you?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. Emphasizing his point, he stepped forward to her and put his large hands on the top of her head. "See?" Sakura's eye twitched in irritation. _"Why this stupid cocky egoistical bastard…" _She growled. _"Calm down, Sakura… Don't get affected with his __**little**__taunts… Don't let him pull you down…"  
__**"Hell yeah! Let's just punch the living daylights out of him!"**_Inner Sakura yelled. _"Ugh, shut up now..."_ Sakura groaned at her inner self.

"Why, Uchiha Sasuke-sama? Are you afraid to this _annoying little girl_? Are you afraid that you'll get defeated by this _annoying little girl_? Answer me, Uchiha Sasuke-sama." Sakura taunted as she copied his oh-so-famous smirk. She almost fell onto the ground and laughed out loud when she saw one of his eyes twitched and his annoying smirk turned into frown. But then, it was now her turn to frown when he chuckled.

"Suit yourself. Don't blame me if you'll end up going home, crying for your defeat." Sasuke said as he flashed a taunting and cocky smirk.

"_Oh boy… Here we go again…" _Kiba, Tenten and the others thought at the same time as they helplessly watch the two childhood rivals glared at each other.

It is on.

.

.

.

_**To be continued. . .**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Please review.**_

_**Thanks! ^^**_

* * *

_Ahhh, so this is my second Sasusaku story. This was just another idea that popped inside my mind the other day. I just decided to write it down though. I am sorry once again to my grammatical errors._

_So…How was it? ^^" I know they were kind of OOC? hehe_

_Well, so to explain things, in this story, Sasuke and Sakura are rivals ever since they were still young back then. Why? The reason will be explained next chapter._

_What do you think of Sakura's mother, Ayame? Well, she was just like Sakura when it comes to personality: naturally hot-headed, irritable, kind and cheerful. She's a responsible mother and cares very much with her family._

_Hmm, about Sakura's father, Ryosuke? He was just like the typical very kind, understanding and responsible father. _

_And what is Ayame's plan? It will be also revealed next chapter. So stay tuned!_

_Please also read my other SasuSaku fanfic, "The Long Forgotten Love"._

_Thank you! \(^o^)/_

_**~m0m0-hImE**_


End file.
